Antes de Morir
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Supongo que ya es momento de que diga lo que tengo atorado en la garganta desde hace tanto tiempo. Antes de morir necesito que lo sepas, o no podré descansar en paz nunca...


**Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo mi intento de drabble, pero la verdad creo que es más un shot, aunque ya no se. Juzguen ustedes. Está dedicado para Lady Vegeta Brief (Karen) por ser una de las chicas que mas me ha apoyado en mis historia. Gracias amiga!**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten. **

**Matta Nee. ****Antes de Morir**

No había amanecido hace mucho, pero Sasuke ya estaba despierto. Recostado en la cama respiraba profundamente, llenándose los pulmones del olor de esa casa. Él había vivido allí, dormido allí, sufrido allí. Desde que murió, pasó todas sus cosas al pequeño y desolado departamento, no para recordarlo sino para torturarse a si mismo por su estupidez. Lo extrañaba, y nunca se lo dijo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo asustaron. Se levantó a abrir, pero sólo encontró una carta en el suelo dirigida para él. La letra en el sobre era ilegible, pero sólo una persona en toda Konoha podía escribir así. Se apresuró a leer la carta, conteniendo la respiración.

"Sasuke:

Hoy le pedí a la muerte que se detuviera un poco por mí y le pedí también una última oportunidad para hablarte. Ahora, en mis últimas horas de vida, me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui por no haberme confesado a tiempo. Desde que te conozco me di cuenta que eras algo mucho más que un simple amigo. Yo dejé de verte como compañero, pasé a hacerlo de otra forma. Podrás pensar que estoy loco, que soy un enfermo, pero tenía que hacerlo, decírtelo, más nunca lo hice, pero lo haré ahora, pues ya no me queda otra opción. Preferiría hacerlo en persona, pero me niego a que me veas en este estado tan deplorable. Siempre me he jactado de una fortaleza y felicidad que nadie más posee, nunca me dejé vencer por nada ni nadie, luché hasta que las fuerzas no me dieron para más; esta ocasión es distinta, las fuerzas me abandonaron hace mucho, la voluntad se me perdió y no la encontraré de nuevo. Soy un desastre de persona. Me dirás que no, pensarás que estoy hablando estupideces por que es el final, pero no, es la más pura verdad. Tras esas sonrisas de felicidad se ocultaba la más profunda de las tristezas: la soledad. He estado solo toda mi vida, y moriré igual. No sé por que creí que sería diferente, sólo esta vez debía serlo.

Sabes, debo confesarte algo. Desde hace mucho que sabía acerca de mi muerte. Sí, nunca se lo dije a nadie por que no quería que se preocuparan por mí; creí que podía pelearlo solo. El maldito monstruo que vive en mi interior, ese que me destruyó la vida desde el nacimiento, carcomió mis entrañas hasta el punto de dañar todos mis órganos vitales. Por eso tosía constantemente, me desmayaba, perdía la conciencia y a veces olvidaba ciertas cosas. Tsunade se dio cuenta, y quiso hacer que me ayudara a recuperarme, pero el zorro ese se negó. Dijo que prefería morir conmigo a salvarme, total, yo había sido su prisión andante por diecisiete años. Lo único que le agradezco a esa bestia es el haberme dado la oportunidad de verte una vez más. Aunque logré mi cometido, el traerte de vuelta, eso no cambió la relación entre los dos. Es más, nos distanció. Como castigo por tu traición fuiste sometido a muchas vergüenzas públicas, pero te recuperaste y rápidamente volviste a darle brillo a la fama de tu apellido. Te volviste profesor en la academia y educaste a un buen grupo de ninjas que se parecían mucho a nosotros. Te admiro por eso.

Supongo que ya es momento de que diga lo que tengo atorado en la garganta desde hace tanto tiempo. Antes de morir necesito que lo sepas, o no podré descansar en paz nunca. Te amo, te amo, te amo… nunca te lo dije. Fue una cobardía de mi parte no haberlo hecho, pero que podía hacer, temía tu reacción, además no me dejabas acercarme a ti. Me alejaste cuanto pudiste y aunque quise odiarte por eso, nunca lo logré.

Ahora que mi conciencia está tranquila, puedo despedirme de ti. Te recordaré y te amaré siempre, eso no lo olvides nunca. Además, cuando te sientas solo y triste, di mi nombre, llámame, y correré allí para consolarte aunque no puedas verme ni tocarme. Te haré saber que estoy allí, sin importar como.

Te amo,

Uzumaki Naruto"

La firma estaba corrida y unas cuantas gotas de sangre cubrían el nombre al final de la carta. Estaba llorando, no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó, pero por primera vez desde que murió se atrevió a derramar las lágrimas contenidas, junto con toda la rabia y la frustración acumuladas. Se sentía un imbécil, una basura. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo el daño que le había hecho a la persona más importante para él. No merecía sus palabras de afecto ni su comprensión.

—Soy un estúpido –susurró mientras alargaba la mano al cajón junto a la cama—. Debo hablar contigo.

Rebuscó entre algunas cosas que guardaba allí y sacó un sobre negro, un tanto ajado. Había escrito esas palabras una noche cualquiera en las que se dedicó a pensar en su vida y en la gente que estaba dentro de ella. Se secó las lágrimas, se levantó, buscó un abrigo y salió de la casa. Afuera estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, pero tenía que hablar con Naruto por una última vez.

Recorrió Konoha entera hasta que llegó al cementerio. Buscó la tumba, se arrodilló frente a ella y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

—Espero que en el cielo, puedas leer esto –susurró mirando la carta—. Naruto…

Sacó un fósforo de su bolsillo, lo encendió y quemó la carta. El papel comenzó a consumirse rápidamente hasta hacerse un insignificante montón de cenizas que el viento se llevó. Se sentía mejor, pero no por eso más feliz. Lo extrañaba, y nunca se lo dijo.

FIN

Por cierto, esto es lo que decía la carta que Sasuke quemó:

"Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en nosotros, y llegué a la conclusión de que me importas más de lo que deberías. Te amo, no me apena decirlo. Ven a verme esta noche para poder demostrártelo, por que estoy seguro de que no me crees. Te espero.

Sasuke"

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este tipo de género no se me da muy bien pero quise hacer el intento. Dejen comentarios, Bye-Bye.**

**Veela-Chan**


End file.
